Armas, Pasión y Amor
by Nyx04
Summary: La mafia es la vida de ambos, sus padres se las han heredado, cada uno en su propio mundo oscuro, sin embargo, el poder se queda corto cuando Eren sabe que es la obsesión de su propio hermano, pero un secreto lo acerca mas a Levi, que los liga en intenciones de casarlos. Un sueño realidad para ambos. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jhova! Parejas Crack, Riren, Mafia, Peleas, m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hice esta historia yaoi de regalo.**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jhova! Un regalo para ti, aunque atrasado, aquí esta espero y te guste. ❤**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes. Es la mafia tenía que ser.**

 **Disfruten.**

Atónita, ninguna otra palabra podría describir el semblante de la mujer de larga cabellera castaña recogido de medio lado, recibiendo tan pesada noticia, su mirada se perdió por un par de minutos en algún punto de la habitación, tratando de asimilar la información, no creyó que ese día llegaría tan pronto.

–¿Señora?

El hombre de traje negro con gafas oscuras esperaba alguna orden tras anunciar el acontecimiento matinal cual se le avisó.

–Puedes retirarte, que no entre nadie, dile a Nanaba que venga de inmediato. -dio los pasos inseguros, acompañando al hombre a la puerta que cerró tras su salida –.Esto no puede ser cierto...– un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cual mostraba una bata, puesto que apenas estaba recién levantada , sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el revoltijo de emociones albergantes, más el miedo, todo por lo que había luchado desde que lo encontró jovenzuela, igualando la fuerza tanto para su contraparte como para ella, ahora todo podría perderlo.

–Grisha...–susurró deslizándose al suelo arrodillada, poniendo una mano en sus labios para acallar el jadeo desesperado que deseaba soltar su garganta, no podía darse el lujo de llorar, no en esos momentos, tratando de no caer al abismo donde se condujo ella misma, su mente no debía divagar, esta sería una de las consecuencias a sus acciones.

No podría retroceder, ni huir, la tacharían de no cumplir omerta, con tal de ambicionar el poder en sus manos. No dejaría que otros la humillaran antes de asesinarla. Ella era la dueña, todo le pertenecía a ella. A su hijo.

–Mi señora. –una suave y firme voz la sacó de sus pensamientos cuales detallaban cada uno de los siguientes pasos a tomar desde este punto. Retiró el seguro, irguiéndose derecha, segura de si misma.

–Pasa Nanaba. – con paso elegante fue a su cama para tomar asiento –.Debiste ya enterarte ¿no es así? –extendió sus manos para recibir la manta azul donde venía su pequeño hijo de tres meses envuelto.

Con una reverencia la chica de cabellos rubios cortos con un conjunto de pantalón y saco café oscuro, se acercó dándole el bebé que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

–Si madam. –inclinada levemente, escuchó un pequeño suspiro por parte de la mujer de piel trigueña.

–¿Estás conmigo Nanaba? –preguntó directamente meciendo con ligereza al niño en su brazo, arreglando los pequeño mechones de cabellos rebeldes que daban ya un color castaño resaltar.

–Por supuesto que si, – respondió sin dudar Nanaba –le debemos demasiado, nos salvó a mi hermano y a mí de una muerte segura. Siempre la seguiré.

Los ojos ámbar de Carla destellaron, en un gesto rápido frunció completamente sus cejas, cual rostro adopto un estado estoico, demasiado serio que Nanaba sintió un escalofríos recorrerle su espalda al verlo, se inclinó con respeto por un momento ante la mujer que se ha encargado de ellos desde hace cinco años.

–Que así sea,– su voz sólida, sin titubeos – busca el vestido más elegante negro, no tan largo, ceñido a mi figura, sé muy bien que los jefes de otras zonas se enteraran prontamente, viniendo a darme el "pésame" debido.– bufó, sabía que vendrían a tantear el terreno a cual apoderarse.

Se levantó con el infante aún entre sus brazos dando unos cuantos pasos para arrullarlo y seguir ordenando.

–Dile a Shadis que reúna a todos, lo que no puedan se les avisará por mensaje, daré una declaración ante el Consigliere, al no estar él, debo anunciar el siguiente Don de la Familia. Prepárate para la llegada de familias extranjeras, estoy segura que esta noticia correrá como pólvora.

–Como usted ordene Mamma Carla.

Carla Yaeger, esposa del más grande líder de la mafia Italiana La Ndrangheta, mujer audaz, noble, cariñosa, determinante, capaz de todo al ser huérfana desde que tenía memoria, labro su camino a lo largo de su vida ella sola hasta que conoció a su ahora fallecido esposo Grisha Yaeger. Tomando así el puesto de líder interino dentro de la mafia. Grisha hijo del último líder de la familia Genovese, residida en Calabria, Italia, puso en fama esta organización criminal al ser capaz de manejar dos organizaciones más, denominada Cosa Nostra y Camorra.

Obedeciendo a las órdenes impuestas, Nanaba le ayudó a vestirse con algunos instrumentos adicionales en su pierna derecha, el bebé en ese lapso había estado durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que despertó cuando la mujer de ojos azules se retiró minutos antes para resolver la reunión en el jardín de la Casa Principal ubicada en el acantilado al mar Tirreno en Tropea.

–Mio bambino, esta tarde estaremos muy ocupados. –

Con la ropa lista, empezó a cambiar al bebé de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que mostraba alegría junto a esos finos labios rosas que se alzaban en sonrisas, sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras se removía. Un traje blanco de dos piezas y un lazo negro para su muñeca izquierda, el infante reía ante los mimos que le proporcionaba su progenitora, le dio de comer, lo envolvió en una cobija verde aguamarina, pasando así dos horas en convivencia.

Dos toques en la puerta los hizo reaccionar.

–Adelante. –ya lista dejó que la silueta que abría las dos hojas de la puerta entrará.

–Carla, –la voz masculina la conocía a la perfección, la figura del hombre ofreció una leve reverencia al seguir acercándose a la joven mujer –lamento...

–No lo digas Keith,–interrumpió bruscamente, manteniendo su tenacidad en sus gestos –¿ya esta lo que pedí?

Keith Shadis, mejor amigo de la castaña, siendo Caporegime de las ciudades alrededor de la Familia Principal. Sabía que era un tema cual no debía hondar en esos momentos, todo era una revolución dentro de la sede, debían mantener el orden antes de algún levantamiento o alguna ofensa hacía los jefes, en este caso, hacía ella.

–Todos están esperando mi señora.

–Bien – los tacones de las zapatillas que llevaba puestas resonaron en el piso de baldosas pulcras de color negro, pasó por su lado saliendo así de su habitación llevando al pequeño niño que observaba y gorgoreaba a lo nuevo que observaba en el recorrido. El silencio no era incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraban, Shadis deseaba poder consolar a su mejor amiga, por ella fue que se unió a la mafia, para poder cuidarla, los más allegados a su persona podías contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano, lo comprendía, en ese mundo, no podían confiar si era necesario hasta de ellos mismos.

–Buenos días señora. –anunciaron los tres guardaespaldas que esperaban su llegada en el balcón principal del jardín, al igual que algunos sirvientes de la casa.

–Buenos días. – Carla respondió cortante en cuanto se acercaba junto a su séquito de miembros fieles a la mujer.

–Veo que no cambia mi señora. – las palabras que percibió a sus oídos la hizo desviar su atención al joven de cabellos rubios peinados a un costado de su cara, la presencia de ese joven adulto de complexión semidelgada confortaba a Carla, era una de las personas que confiaba plenamente dentro de la Mafia.

–Consigleire Erwin. –permitió el beso en el dorso de su mano por parte del nombrado.

Erwin Smith, mano derecha del Don, a sus veinte años había alcanzado tal puesto aparte de ser heredado por su anciano padre, por su intelecto en los negocios ilícitos así como los verdaderos en la industria mercantil e inmobiliaria, el detalle era que en ámbito militar se desarrolla por igual.

–Lamento su perdida. – mencionó el joven hombre vestido de un traje totalmente negro al igual que sus zapatos, haciendo resaltar su corbata roja junto al color azul de sus ojos.

Carla asintió serena ante lo dicho.

–Será otro momento que charlemos sobre esto, Nanaba me dijo que ya están siendo notificados en el extranjero ¿no es así?

–Exacto, la noticia de la muerte de Grisha se esparce con rápidez, la Familia de La Tríada ya pidió permiso para ingresar a nuestros territorios así como los jefes de la Bratva.

–Bien, ¿viene Kushel?

–Si.

–Perfecto, sigamos, debo hacer el anunció y después prepararme para la audiencia del consejo, estoy segura que esos malditos se regocijaran al querer despojarme de aquí. – la habitación se sintió más pesada ante lo dicho, el bebé en brazos ahora de Nanaba comenzó a llorar en busca de su madre quien lo cargo nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarlo –.Pero no se los voy a permitir, ten lo más pronto posible esos certificados y la legalidad por derecho para Eren, entendido Erwin.

–Ya están siendo cambiados en estos momentos Carla, todo estará en disposición tuya y de tu hijo quien por derecho de sangre será el nuevo Jefe a la mayoría de edad, en caso de que tú no te cases. – dispuso el joven de cabellos rubios seriamente.

–De acuerdo. Shadis. –el nombrado fue a su lado, la castaña se acercó a su oído a murmurarle –,si quieres ayudarme, encuentra al responsable y tráelo ante mí, –se adelantó para salir, volteo por sobre su hombro su rostro para terminar lo dicho –yo me encargaré de su castigo.

Esa faceta de Carla, era la que nunca dejaba de asombrar a Keith ante la tensión que surgía ante la circunstancia, si fuera otra mujer, de seguro se pondría a llorar en un rincón sin parar, pero no, era su mejor amiga en su más viva representación.

Keith aceptó su petición en silencio mientras dos soldados de su régimen abría las compuertas dando el acceso a Carla para presentarse ante todos los miembros que lograron reunirse. Anunciando su total líderazgo dentro de la Familia así como la Mafia, nombrando como SottoCapo a su pequeño hijo Eren Yaeger.

-3-

–Llegamos Madame.– un hombre delgado de baja altura con uniforme gris de chofer abrió la puerta del Infiniti Q70 color blanco, permitiendo que la delicada figura de una mujer de cabellos negros sueltos se mostrará, su cuerpo entornado en un vestido negro de leve olan hasta las rodillas con unas zapatillas cerradas de bajo tacón.

–Gracias. – su gratitud fue acompañada por una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pintados de color coral, su piel tan blanca le daba un toque hermoso a sus pequeños ojos.

Se quedo en su sitio acomodando su abrigo blanco, esperando que tomaran su mano cual sintió de una más pequeña del mismo color de piel a la de ella

–Vamos Rivaille, papá dijo que llegaría cuanto antes. – dijo al pequeño niño vestido con un trajecito negro, camisa blanca, sus zapatos negros, todo ordenado hasta sus cabellos lacios que caían a su frente dividos en dos por su peinado, cubierto por un abrigo negro, intentaba por todos los medios realizar una mirada seria al igual que la de su padre.

–Si mamá. – empezó sus pasos al ritmo de su progenitora subiendo las escaleras marmoleadas en la entrada, su visión se asombro ante el paisaje frente a él, esa casa tenía un aire más cálido que su hogar, el color blanco reinaba en combinación con el perla marmoleado ante los pilares, las flores de jardín dándole un toque exuberante.

Ambas personas fueron escoltadas por sus guardias hacía dentro del recinto, Rivaille observó la amplitud al igual que todo lo que se encontraba cerca, recordaba algunos pequeños consejos de su padre referente a ello. Llegaron al salón donde varias personas alrededor murmuraban palabras aún inatendibles para él, sentados en finas sillas a los costados, un par se acercó a saludar a su mamá que seguía el recorrido a las sillas más adelante, algunos se quedaron viendo a su madre con desdén, otros los inspeccionaban de arriba hacía abajo, entre ellos observó gente amable que sonreían ligeramente como acto de saludo para ellos dos.

–Kushel…– la palabra de una fémina interrumpió sus pequeños pensamientos, haciendo que el infante buscara con sus ojos azul grisáceo la portadora de esta, viendo a una mujer hermosa de la misma edad que su madre con un vestido negro a su rodilla sin mangas caminando hacia ellos.

–Carla. –la voz afligida de su madre escucho al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a la mujer de piel morena –.Cuanto lo siento…

Carla negó correspondiendo al gesto.

–Lo hecho, hecho esta amiga, –suspiró profundamente, se sentía en confianza –ahora debo hacerme cargo de todo.

–La Tríada es tú aliada, no lo olvides Carla. –Kuchel tomo el rostro de la contraria dando un beso en cada mejilla, signo de protección en su mafia, confortando con ello a la mencionada que logró sonreír levemente.

–Gracias Kushel. – la verdad estaba enternecida con el gesto al igual agradecida, con esa acción disponía de más reconocimiento ante los presentes.

–Somos amigas, no lo olvides. – Kushel obtuvo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de la ajena.

–Mami, ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Levi, su curiosidad le pudo más, permitiendo que le prestaran más atención. Ambas sonrieron entendiéndose con mensajes mudos a sus miradas.

–Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. – dijo Carla a la vez que se inclinaba a ver al niño –.Carla Yaeger, mucho gusto pequeño Rivaille. – sonrió sincera al verlo para darle la mano en cortesía.

–Soy Levi. – tomó algo vacilante la mano de la mujer mayor.

–Disculpa. –ahogo una risilla pues el lugar no lo ameritaba –.Acompáñenme, Kushel tengo que mostrártelo.

–Estoy de acuerdo, pero, podemos esperar. – echó un vistazo a su entorno para hacerla interpretar.

–No te preocupes. – sus ojos se endurecieron enfocándose en el altar a un par de metros de ellas –.El cuerpo ya fue cremado esta tarde, se velara toda la noche en su honor. –la cajita de madera adornada con hojas talladas reposaba en ese lugar junto a foto grande revelando a un hombre de edad mediana, cabellos largos, ojos pequeños y una pequeña barba. Los inciencios era una costumbre también junto a las flores con lazos negros.

–¿No esperaras a los demás? –murmuró Kushel.

–Más tarde, ya hable con ellos, Erwin se esta encargando. Por ahora puedo retirarme un momento. Vamos. – señaló una puerta grande custodiada por dos hombre de cuerpo voluminoso debidamente uniformados.

–Esta bien. – satisfecha con la respuesta siguió a Carla con su hijo a lado, entraron a uno de los pasillos que los condujo a las escaleras para el segundo piso –¿Ya te reuniste con el consejo?

–Ya…–respondió la mujer de cabellos castaños cerrando un momento sus ojos –No fue fácil, Rod Reiss es quien esta incitando a despojarme de aquí.

La mujer de ojos grises frunció su entrecejo –¿Sólo él?

–Si… esta muy decidido a tomar el mando, sin embargo, Erwin actuó de inmediato como mediador, exponiendo los avances que dejó Grisha que de por sí fueron demasiados, te lo diré a ti, pero, propuso a uno de los nuestros para Ministro de Italia, no pudieron estar más impactados por la magnitud de su trabajo y hasta sorprendidos.

–No la tenemos fácil ¿no? –dijo la francesa de un modo sarcástico para amenizar el ambiente haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

–Cuando la hemos tenido fácil, pertenecemos a dos mundos de los cuales muchos no saben. –musitó Carla subiendo las escaleras.

–Cierto. –apretó suavemente la mano del infante –.Noto que el chico esta realmente concentrado en su trabajo.

La contraria se detuvo antes de llegar al final de las escaleras –¿Chico?

–Erwin Smith. –una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa se posó en los labios de Kushel.

Un pequeño silencio entre los tres quedó hasta que por fin Carla entendió.

–¡Por dios Kuchel! –rio a causa de su vergüenza –.Solo es un trabajador, nada más.

La mayor de cabellos negros enarcó una ceja ante la actitud de su amiga, se encogió de hombros emprendiendo de nuevo el recorrido junto a Carla cambiando la conversación a temas banales.

La puerta de color blanco con nubes azules le llamó la atención al pequeño Levi, Carla la abrió permitiendo que sus visitantes entraran primero, observando el alfombrado azul celeste, frente a ellos una cuna grande de madera verde musgo con la parte frontal para un cambiador, las paredes decoradas con distintos paisajes representando un cuento al tener un castillo seguido de un bosque que terminaba en el océano y la luminosidad del cielo, un ventanal abarcando casi la mitad de una pared, daba al intenso mar donde podías escuchar como un arrullo las olas.

–Hermoso…–susurró Levi observando todo el lugar, repisas blancas con algunos peluches, un closet de madera del mismo color, una silla mecedora donde se hallaba una persona a espaldas de ellos, una mesita que contenía algunos biberones, una jarra de agua, un platito con un chupón.

–Nanaba.

La joven se levantó mostrando en sus brazos un bulto en una frazadas coral ahora, un gorgoreo salió de los sonrosados labios del bebé ante el movimiento.

–Mi hijo, Eren Yaeger. –Carla lo presentó ante las dos personas ya teniéndolo en sus brazos.

–¡Es precioso Carla! Tiene tu color de piel. –la mujer de cabellos negros se emociono al verlo.

–Gracias, ¿lo quieres cargar?

–¡Por supuesto! –extendió sus extremidades recibiéndolo –Mira Levi. –se agachó para que el niño pudiera observarlo, siendo que el bebé tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió por tanto alboroto que se suscitaba dejando ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

–Es muy bonito. – en su joven mente que había aprendido, las mujeres y bebés podían ser halagados y lo haría aún así.

–Es precioso. Carla, te felicito. ¿Te llegó mi regalo?

–Por supuesto, de hecho, abarcaste casi todo su armario con las ropas que le mandaste Kushel.

–Era justo, tú le diste todos esos juguetes a Levi también.

Rieron al recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntas desde hace tiempo, siguiendo con su charla no percatándose de que Nanaba terminaba una llamada.

–Mi señora. –habló la chica de ojos azules .–Shadis me ha dicho que trajo al responsable, esta en el sotáno junto a otros dos integrantes involucrados.

–Perfecto. –el ambiente cambio tan repentinamente con una seriedad inusitada –Dile que lo veo en el salón principal, todos verán algo peculiar el día de hoy.

–Levi. –le llamó su madre –Quédate aquí con Eren un rato ¿si? Tu padre ya debió llegar.

–Esta bien. – obedeció sin chistar, intuyo que el asunto era del lado oscuro familiar, como su profesor le enseño, cargó al bebé con las indicaciones de su progenitora.

Las mujeres dejaron a cargo al niño mientras salieron, Nanaba mencionó mandar a su hermano en camino para que le hiciera compañía.

–Ahora solo somos tú y yo. – Levi hablaba con el bebé recostándolo en un almohadón grande que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, con curia, poso su mano cerca de las más pequeñas moviendo sus dedos los cuales distrajeron al infante menor que jugueteaba con ellos, risillas suaves expulsaba Eren que agradaron a Levi –.Tienes hambre. –murmuró el niño de cabellos negros al verlo chupar uno de sus dedos, haciendo un puchero adorablemente que delataba su estado.

Levi se dispuso a buscar otro biberón pero ya estaban vacíos, se dispuso a tomar el chupón para evitar el lloriqueo de Eren que pronto se desataría, lo cargo sobre su hombro con cuidado para salir del lugar siguiendo el mismo camino por donde llegaron a la habitación al salón observó la puerta entreabierta, así que se detuvo antes de entrar quedando perplejo ante lo que vislumbro.

Carla le dio una bofetada a una mujer esposada con sus manos atrás.

Vio a su madre junto a su padre estoicos ante la situación, había personas que pertenecían a su familias de la mafia que igual estaban alrededor de ellos dos. Las demás personas estaban calladas, nadie le dio por hablar ante el enfrentamiento suscitado, la mujer que ahora estaba en el suelo venía acompañada por un hombre muy serio a su criterio, detrás había otros dos hombre esposados.

–Creíste que la librarías tan fácil ¿no Diana Fritz? –la voz de Carla era fría, se acercó a la mujer dándole una patada en el rostro –La amante, tenía que ser la maldita amante la traidora.

En respuesta, Diana le sonrió con suficiencia aún con los golpes recibidos, teniendo sangre en sus labios.

–Mi trabajo fue perfecto, tanto, que bajo su guardia por completo. –un golpe bajo para Carla, ya que la confianza y lealtad entre un matrimonio eran valores de honor para el criterio de ella. La castaña la tomó por los cabellos rubios.

–Debo admitir que sí, solo que tú, eras nada más el calentón de su cama. –sonrió maliciosamente –¿Creíste que no lo sabía? ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque no dormía por las noches a tu lado? –había ganado, puesto que el rostro de Diana se iba deformando con cada directa –.Saciaba su interés, su hogar, la cama por las noches, su amor, tú, solo eras la lastimosa mujer estéril.

–¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita! – trato de arremeter ante la contraria –¡Todo esto debía ser mío! ¡No de una mujer de los barrios bajos! –gritó el siguiente golpe le dio en la costilla que la hizo toser repetidamente, se la había roto.

Carla se levantó derecha observando a su alrededor.

–¿Alguien quiere decir algo al respecto? –exclamó en voz alta retando al público, sus gestos eran determinantes, fríos –.Bien, porque mi origen no es secreto. –volvió a sostener a la mujer que trataba de regular su respiración, sacando una de sus dagas que mantenía ocultas en su pierna derecha.

–Es-to, solo es el principio… –susurró Diana sintiendo el frío metal cerca de su cuello elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios en burla –.Tarde o temprano morirás al igual que tu bas-tardo…gh –no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir el corte rápido de su garganta, viendo los ojos ámbar de Carla oscuros, llenos de odio.

El líquido carmesí salpicó su rostro impávido mientras la vida de Diana Fritz se desvanecía, el lugar estaba tan silencioso que parecía que los individuos habían olvidado como se respiraba, soltó los cabellos rubios al separarse viendo a algunos que conocía tan bien por su sed de poder, ahora temerosos, ante el aura que expedía Carla.

–Protejo a la Familia, protejo su estilo de vida, que si fuera alguien más, los esclavizaría. –musitó viendo al hombre bajo que estaba con los puños apretados. Se volteó en dirección a los otros dos hombres en custodia de Keith y sus hombres.

–¡No! ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! –el miedo los carcomía con cada grito al ver a la fémina castaña acercarse a ellos tomando otra de sus armas.

–¿Piedad? Si traicionaron a su propia Familia. Traicionaron su honor. –de un rápido movimiento acabó con la vida de uno de ellos.

–¡Fuimos contratados! ¡Mi señora! ¡Per-agh!

–Están perdonados ahora. – vió de reojo a Shadis –Dile a Springer que limpie este desastre y queme los cuerpos. – Erwin Smith se acercaba a ella con pañuelo en mano.

Por otro lado, Levi estaba conmocionado, había visto por primera vez un asesinato.

–Hey, –una mano se poso en el hombro del niño sobresaltándolo –No deberías estar aquí. – un murmuró de alguien que vio, otro niño un poco mayor que él.

–Ah, bueno, yo, yo…–tartamudeó, el niño mayor sonrió acariciando los cabellos negros del infante para calmarlo.

–Tranquilo, soy Moblit Berner, tú eres Levi Ackerman ¿no?

–Si…–dijo bajito.

Moblit lo inspeccionó intercambiando su vista con la puerta entreabierta y el movimiento del otro lado.

–Ven, vamos a la cocina. – le señaló para que lo siguiera –.Eren por lo que veo ya se durmió ¿tenía hambre?

–Si

–No eres de tantas palabras –rió nerviosamente –¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Cinco años – respondió cabizbajo.

–Oye, hey, no te preocupes. –le palmeo su hombro libre ya que seguía con el bebé dormido en el otro. –He de suponer que tus padres esconden muy bien lo que hacen. –siguió viendo el camino.

–Sé que también deben hacer eso, pero, la verdad –suspiró –me dio miedo.

–Debe ser, estas cosas no son fáciles pero es la vida que nos tocó vivir.

–¿Porqué tú no tienes miedo?

–Si lo tengo, pero…–recordó una frase de su hermana. –es mejor estar aquí que al mundo de fuera.

–¿Mundo de fuera? – habían llegado a la cocina donde dos señoras estaban bebiendo café.

–El mundo donde los humanos son monstruos.

–Oh, Moblit, bienvenido, ¿van a cenar? –una de las señoras preguntó.

–No señora Brauss, muchas gracias. Venimos por un biberón para Eren. –le señaló cortes al bebé.

–¡Bienvenido jovencito! ¡Mira Sara! Dos retoños tan tiernos. –rápidamente le ayudaron con el bebé. –¡Nuestro amo es una lindura!

Levi se tranquilizó con el ambiente viendo como llevaban de aquí para allá al bebé que poco a poco despertaba, se apresuraron a realizarle un biberón viendo el entusiasmo con el cual se lo tomaba, haciendo sonreír al pequeño de cabellos castaños.

–No justificó los actos de aquí, pero si fuese otra persona, habría eliminado a toda la gente que fuese leal a la Familia que pertenecía la señora. –dijo Moblit viendo cada escena junto a Levi –.Pero Mamma no lo hizo. El mundo tiene sus cosas buenas y mala joven Levi, le dije que esta el mundo de los monstruos ese hay que tener más cuidado, ahí se vive más la hipocresía y doble moral que la verdad, aquí puedes encontrar cosas crueles, como las que viste, pero también cosas hermosas –señaló a las señoras alegres con el infante

–Ellas siguen adelante aún si su país esta en guerra, mi hermana y yo también pese a que cargamos con la muerte de nuestros padres que honrables se hicieron de sus bienes materiales y a causa de la ambición de los vecinos fue su muerte. Nadie se hizo cargo de nosotros hasta que los señores Yaeger nos ayudaron. Creo que en tú país, has visto acciones de tus padres ¿no?

Levi asintió recordando a los campesinos de los viñedos que le encantaba visitar junto a su familia, también los sirvientes de su hogar, leales a sus padres, como una vez le dijo su maestra, los adoran por salvarlos.

–Gracias. – murmuró yendo con las señoras para que le dieran a Eren.

Levi comprendió algo más con el trabajo de sus papás.

Era el inició para él, en el bajo mundo al cual enfrentar.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solo se hacen historias yaoi con ellos.**

 **Advertencias: Más muertes, son necesarias, el próximo capítulo es todo dulzura. Disfruten. Y lamento el retraso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **"Triste cosa es no tener amigo. Pero mas triste es no tener enemigos. Porque quien enemigos no tiene, es señal de que no tiene talento a quien le haga sombra, ni carácter que abulte, ni valor que le teman, ni bien que le codicien, ni honor que le murmuren, ni razón alguna que le envidien"**

 **-Baltasar Gracián**

Levi, niño nacido en cuna de la Familia Ackerman perteneciente a la mafia de La Tríada, organización cual a través de los años forjó su poderío en toda la extensión de Europa del Norte así como Japón hasta la época que nació él. Su madre, Kushel Ackerman, descendiente directa de la rama principal, siendo la hija legítima del último jefe, se casó a los dieciocho años con un primo lejano, Kenny Ackerman de acuerdo a la tradición jerárquica familiar.

–¿Levi? – la voz de su madre lo saco de su letargo al contemplar las olas del mar desde el balcón.

–Si. –dirigió su mirada a la de la mujer de cabellos negros quien le sonrió gentilmente.

–¿Ya estas listo? –el infante asintió tomando la mano ajena para salir de la habitación.

Tres días pasaron desde aquél incidente que presenció, el miedo estuvo latente, sin embargo, la platica con Moblit y el recuerdo de las enseñanzas de su padre le hicieron recalcar la realidad, dejando aquella sensación a un lado, puesto también era un niño que podía olvidarlo.

–Kenny, Kushel, gracias por venir. – Carla los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, con un vestido verde oscuro y su cabello recogido totalmente, Eren era cargado por una de las sirvientas dormitando ya que no era su hora de despertar, Carla abrazo a los nombrados besando las mejillas de ambos.

El clima caluroso los recibía así como todos los días que permanecieron en el lugar, era tiempo de volver a Inglaterra para después desplazarse a Japón, así lo tenía planeado su padre de acuerdo a los negocios tratantes.

–Estaremos en contacto Carla. Te avisaré por cualquier cambio de acuerdo a los horarios de cargas. – musitó Kenny viendo a su esposa e hijo abordar el auto negro.

–Bien Kenny. – se alejó despidiéndose con la mano a la altura de su hombro.

Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto Levi no dijo ninguna palabra.

–Es una lástima que no fuese niña. – habló en voz alta Kenny –Habría sido una buena fusión.

–Tú solo piensas en negocios. –respondió Kushel con sus cejas fruncidas.

–No solo eso, sé que tú también lo anhelabas. –la vio por el retrovisor ya que iba manejando esta vez el mayor.

Su esposa desvió la mirada, era verdad.

–Es la única que le tengo confianza, no como las otras. –murmuró devolviendo su mirada a su hijo llena de cariño, le acarició sus cabellos con suavidad dejándose hacer el menor, quien solo era expectante ante la platica.

–Tienes toda la razón. – sonrió con suficiencia apretando levemente el volante –.El hambre de poder es grande para ellas. – el silencio fue el compañero al terminar, no fue incómodo, estaban acostumbrados.

Su estadía en Inglaterra fue de cuatro meses que pasaron tan rápidos para Levi, se sorprendió de entrar a una escuela primaria en Japón por primera vez, ya que su educación había sido en casa.

–No te quedes enano. –se molesto ante el apodo que escuchó en japonés por parte de esa niña con uniforme escolar, que tenía un gran parecido a él, solo con pequeñas diferencias como los ojos rasgados, siendo japonesa.

–Ya te dije que no me digas enano, boba. – respondió con algo de dificultad en el mismo idioma, su padre estaba pagando a un maestro para que le enseñara, aún era difícil puesto que apenas llevaba dos meses aprendiendo.

–Mikasa, compórtate, son invitados en nuestra casa. –la tercera voz que intervino callo a Mikasa de una vez haciendo que agachara la cabeza.

–Lo siento madre…

–No deberías disculparte conmigo, sino con Levi. –la señora con cabellos negros atados en un peinado de mariposa, portaba un vestido blanco junto a sus zapatillas del mismo color, los esperaba al lado de la puerta del coche para llevarlos a la escuela.

Mikasa torció su boca, no quería hacerlo pero debía obedecer a su madre.

–Lo siento primo Levi. –dijo una vez frente al niño, se dio la vuelta corriendo hacía su madre dejando a su familiar atrás.

Un suspiro soltó Levi, siguiendo el mismo camino, debía aguantar unos meses junto a su prima Mikasa Ackerman hasta que su madre encontrara una buena casa para ellos, ya que su padre estaba muy ocupado de trabajo. Ambos no habían congeniado desde el principio que se conocieron, su cumpleaños celebrado en Japón fue todo una maravilla para él, solo con la una pequeña pelea por parte de la infanta que mostraba claramente el porque de su enojo hacía él: los celos.

Su primer día en una escuela fue un total descontrol en la joven mente de Levi, con seis años, socializar no era lo suyo ante la educación anterior que le otorgaron, muchos niños se le acercaron, entablaban conversaciones, querían jugar con él en el receso, tenía paciencia pero siendo un niño se estaba abrumando con tanta atención que rehuía en algunas situaciones quedándose solo. Pero una clase le ayudo a amortiguar todo: artes marciales. Fue tal su atención a esas clases que en un par de semanas avanzó el grado de dificultad de un niño de su edad. Así fueron en el primer mes y medio escolar de su estadía en Tokio, Japón.

-3-

–Levi lo ha vuelto a hacer Mikasa, mira. –la niña de cabellos rojizos claros a su lado le habló, poniendo atención a la dirección que señalo, vio a su primo jugando futbol –.Tu primo es genial. – el tenue rubor acentuado en la mejillas la molesto.

–No, no lo es, no tiene ningún amigo. –respondió Mikasa cruzándose de brazos al dejar a un lado su almuerzo, le fastidiaba que Levi se llevara toda la atención, ahora de su amiga.

–Pero si lo he visto charlar con Mike Zakarius, Mika. –la niña de ojos ambar se giro a verla con una sonrisa . –Además, muchos dicen que es cortés con ellos. Espero pronto hablar con él. –junto sus manos grácilmente aumentando su rubor.

–¿Por qué no vas ahora Petra? –se levantó de su asiento tomando sus cosas que guardo en su bolsa –Mira, ya terminó el partido, ve a verlo. –dijo la menor de cabellos negros en un tono cortante, se retiró del lugar rabiosa, estaba harta que Levi acaparara a todos dejándola a ella a un lado.

Las clases concluyeron eventualmente, pero nadie conto con lo que suscitaba en la entrada del recinto escolar.

Tres disparos fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de alumnos y profesores. La carcajadas resonaron de aquellos tipos extasiados con las caras de susto y horror que provocaron, observando a cada uno cerca del portón buscaban su objetivo en curso.

–No esta, vayan dentro a buscar al salón, ¡dense prisa mierdas que el tiempo esta contado! – tres hombres entraron al primer edificio buscando, solo que uno de ellos se detuvo en el pasillo del segundo piso frente al salón de música, donde encontró abrazadas a dos pequeñas que le interesarían a su jefe, ya que una se parecía al de la foto del niño que debían llevarse.

–¡Oiga jefe! Encontré a esta mocosa. –tomándola de su brazo la jalo fuertemente.

–¡Mikasa! – grito Petra horrorizada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¡No! –exclamó al ver como de una fuerte bofetada su amiga caía al suelo –¡Suéltame!

Gritos de auxilio, improperios, su cuerpo temblando de miedo, fue arrastrada hasta la salida ante toda una banda criminal callejera.

–¿Y el niño? – musito enojado el de ropas negras con rastas en su cabello.

–No esta jefe, ya lo buscamos. –respondió un hombre de camisa roja rota de las mangas rascándose la nuca –Al parecer se fue.

Embravecido ante la incompetencia por el trabajo, propino a otro de los seis hombres un golpe. –Bien, nos llevamos a la mocosa. –se acercó a ella sujetándola de las mejillas con gran fuerza que Mikasa tuvo que soportar el no llorar, no sabía a que habían ido y porque se la llevaban.

Su impávido rostro de deformo al ver que ya se retiraban llevándosela a ella, trato de zafarse viendo a su alrededor por alguien de ayuda, pero todos estaban con tanto miedo que no se atrevían a alzar la cara del suelo, mordió el brazo que la sujetaba logrando que gritara, más un golpe fue dirigido a ella cerrando sus ojos ante lo ocurrido, se doblo por la falta de aire, vio que le daría otro por la desobediencia pero no llegó.

Un sable de madera se interpuso entre ella y el hombre que la soltó de inmediato, uno, dos, tres golpes en diferentes lugares del cuerpo recibió el hombre dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Mikasa se quedó estupefacta ante la postura de su primo frente a ella para protegerla.

–Vaya, vaya, así que el príncipe ya salió a defender a su damisela. – el jefe se acercó prepotente, dando el visto a su compañero –Que inútiles me resultaron.

–Váyanse de aquí, no tardan en llegar nuestros padres.

–Ha, ha, yo que tú mejor me preocupo, pues verás, necesito llevarte con mi contratista.

Levi afilo sus ojos –No.

–Mira, será mejor por las buenas ¿no crees? O quieres, –alzo las manos a la altura de sus hombros –que todos ellos resulten lastimados. –el sonido de un 'click' llamo su atención tres de los cinco llevaban armas por lo que vio. –podemos empezar con ella. – alzo su mentón en dirección de la pelinegra.

Apretó su puño libre aún más, tenía que acatar para proteger a su prima así como compañeros y profesores, suspiro frustrado enfocando su mirada al hombre de un metro setenta.

–De acuerdo. –soltó la espada de madera caminando sin ningún exigimiento por parte de los secuestradores.

–Todo un hombrecito. –susurró el de cabellos dorados con verde viendo como este seguía sus pasos.

–¡No! ¡Levi! – Mikasa se levanto para ir con su primo pero este ni se inmuto en verla.

–Quédate aquí Mikasa, yo estaré bien. –dijo seguro de si mismo, al subir al automóvil negro que estaba estacionado frente.

–Levi…– su voz tembló ante el murmuro del nombre de su primo, él la defendió aún cuando ella lo trataba mal, sus celos mal infundados cuando veía a sus padres hablar respecto a él, no tenían veracidad al vivir lo que él hizo sin miedo por protegerla, una vez su madre comentó a su padre que su sobrino tenía una gran responsabilidad a futuro por si y para los demás, estaba muy equivocada Mikasa y ahora, lo entendía.

Paso una hora donde todos se movilizaron para tranquilizar a estudiantes, ella sentada en la banca esperaba alguna información de sus encargados que llegaron quince minutos después de lo sucedido, cubierta con una manta por parte de su profesora se sentía inútil por lo que seguía cabizbaja, fue hasta que una mano que reconocía tomo la suya que desvió sus ojos a los ámbar que la veían con gran cariño.

–Ya verás que lo encontrarán Mikasa. –Petra susurró mostrando una pequeña gasa en su mejilla al ser curada, la pelinegra asintió algo más animosa esperando alguna respuesta por parte de sus guardias.

Tres automóviles llegaron al lugar llamando la atención de quienes salían de ellos, los padres de la infanta se apresuraron a ir con ella mientras que Kushel era acompañada por Carla Yaeger que llegaba a Japón con una pequeña escolta, cargando entre sus brazos a su primogénito que veía todo su alrededor ya casi con un año de edad.

–¡Tía! ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo…– trató de controlar sus espasmos al apresurarse a ver a Kushel, la mujer se inclino a abrazarla para después verificar que se encontrara bien, negó con su cabeza ante lo dicho regalándole una sonrisa.

–Todo estará bien Mikasa, no te preocupes, Kenny ya esta en ello. – respondió serena, aunque por dentro su lado maternal estuviera al borde del colapso, confiaba en su esposo para encontrar a su hijo.

Una mano en el hombro de Kushel llamó su atención viendo a la mujer de piel trigueña, muy hermosa a su opinión, de bonitos ojos grandes, se ruborizo cuando la saludo.

–Mi nombre es Carla Yaeger y este es Eren, mucho gusto pequeña. – el niño volteo a verla tomando un mechón de cabello de su madre con ambas manos tratando de chuparlo, los ojos verdes le asombraron, muy lindos.

–Mucho gusto. – una sutil sonrisa afloro sincera en los labios de la niña de cabellos negros, uniéndose su amiga con ella.

Minutos después una llamada alerto a todos ya en dirección a la mansión Ackerman.

–Kenny dice que ya tiene su ubicación, Ian y Rico ya van por él. –suspiró Kushel al tiempo que volvía a llamar a su esposo para saber si él también iría, la respuesta le agrado en suficiencia, Kenny podría ser tan desalmado como le venía en gana, pero también sabía desempeñar su rol como padre.

El sector industrial, un enorme complejo de fábricas donde algunas todavía seguían su labor a realizar mientras otras eran abandonadas por algo mejor ante la modernización de la época, he ahí un lugar de refugio para personas de la calle, criminales. La bodega en el este del sector que anteriormente era para la producción de alimentos enlatados fue el lugar donde arrojaron a Levi.

–Te quedarás aquí por un momento enanito, tenemos que hablar con él. – a la orden de su jefe, dos se quedaron para vigilar mientras que otros se iban junto a él, los demás miembros de la banda llegarían pronto. Por lo que tomo la decisión de celebrar antes de informar de la captura, ya que ahora serían demasiado ricos con la cantidad de dinero que recibirían.

–El líder dijo que estaría aquí en unos cinco minutos más ¿Qué opinas Brzenka?

–Hay tres patrullajes, que al parecer están algo tomados. –acomodo sus lentes –.Entremos, ya llegará el jefe. Nos veremos con los del callejón del centro, terminaré antes que tú Dietrich. –sonrió de lado saltando al siguiente techo a la izquierda sigilosamente.

–Ya veremos Rico. – Ian tomo la derecha de igual manera eliminando a los dos hombres que supervisaban la zona, un par de minutos y ya se dirigía al centro a terminar con los otros.

Un trabajo de equipo de excelencia, entrenados bajo el mando de la Familia Ackerman, no se podían permitir fallar. Como con los diez que encontraron dentro de una casilla, ahí fue donde todos se pusieron en alerta.

Quería ver que sucedía afuera pero no había abertura, escuchó disparos así como quejidos y gritos. Sentado con sus piernas a su pecho espero el abrir de la puerta que no tardo en realizarse, viendo a un hombre de cabello castaño con su respiración agitada.

–Joven Levi, venga rápido. – obedeció saliendo de ahí, vio algo que lo sorprendió bastante haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de más, su padre estaba ahí rodeado por cinco hombre mientras que una mujer de cabellos plata peleaba con dos.

–¡No se saldrán con la suya! – dos hombres embistieron al mayor que lo saco empujándolo al suelo en el proceso a un lado.

–Levi. –la voz grave de su padre le llamó prestando atención –No olvides lo que te enseñe. – de un movimiento fluido saco dos navajas cuales utilizo en dos de los hombres que querían arremeter contra de él. Le lanzó una de sus armas cual cayó cerca del menor.

–P…Pero papá…– vio aquella arma intercalando su mirada hacia su progenitor que luchaba.

–Sobrevive, sino lo haces, morirás, tú elijes. – le dijo su padre al mismo tiempo que el grito de hombre detrás suyo lo asusto al verlo querer ahorcarlo.

–¡Pa-pá! – vio que le quitaba la vida al último vándalo pensando que lo ayudaría.

–Muere maldito mocoso, Murakumo dijo que murieras, así yo sería muy rico. –vio a su padre contemplarlo sin ninguna reacción.

–Pa…agh…–

–Levi, yo no estaré toda tu vida a tu lado ¡Defiéndete! ¡Se más fuerte! Elije, tu vida o la de él. – un estremecimiento le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies, sabía que había personas de este tipo que no les interesaba la vida humana, sus memorias en un serpenteo de película rápida pasaron por su mente, rememorando el la muerte que presenció y la causa de esta, si la señora Carla no lo hubiese hecho, ahora ella y Eren estarían muertos. No, no podía darse por vencido para proteger a su mamá, a sus familiares.

Tomo la navaja sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, la sinapsis de su cerebro trabajando completamente sobre sus nervios que sin ningún titubeo, sus manos impulsaron el filo en ambos brazos que por la herida se retiraron haciendo un gritadero lastimero, casi perforaba hasta el hueso. Se levantó ágilmente algo aturdido por la falta de aire que recompenso con un profundo inhalar, reparo en su objetivo cual estaba arrodillado, impulsado por su propio cuerpo atravesó el cuello para después degollarlo dejando una estela de sangre a borbotones salir salpicándolo un poco en su rostro en el proceso.

–Bien hecho hijo. – expreso Kenny con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó a su vástago tomando un pañuelo de su saco negro limpiando el rostro que seguía agitándose a causa de la adrenalina, sin embargo, al ver los ojos negros de su padre volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiese pasado nada. –Todo un Ackerman.

Ninguno de sus subordinados dijo nada, sabían del poder que guardaban sus líderes, una fuerza que superaba la común, inteligentes, estrategas, diferenciaba a los Ackerman de los demás.

Al fin volvía a su casa donde era esperado por su madre en el recibidor, ella al verlo sabía que algo había ocurrido con su preciado hijo, poso sus ojos en su esposo que asintió ante las incógnitas que sabía de antemano ya se formulaba su mujer, Kushel suspiro tanto de alivio con un deje de tristeza; siendo su hijo velaba por su bienestar; todo oculto al abrazar a su primogénito.

–Bienvenido. –murmuró cerca de su oído –.Todo saldrá bien. – se alejó un poco esbozando una sonrisa llena de cariño maternal.

–No tuviste inconveniente Kenny. –la voz de Carla indicaba que se unía a ellos mostrando a un bebé recién bañado con un cambio de ropa, atrás de ellos, Mikasa se encontraba.

–Es grato verte Carla, creí que estarías demasiado ocupada. –respondió el hombre acomodando su sombrero en un mueble cercano, serio a la vez burlón.

Carla rió ante su comentario –Son de mi mayor circulo Kenny, estate agradecido, de que he venido a invitarles personalmente al cumpleaños de mi hijo.

–Oh, así que el chiquillo ya cumple años. – siguió el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde se sentó cómodamente extendiendo sus brazos en el sofá más largo.

Un pequeño golpe en su hombro le hizo torcer sus labios y rodar los ojos por el reprendimiento. Carla trato de calmar la risa ante el acto del matrimonio, llamó a su guarda para que le entregará el sobre, cual entrego al patriarca.

–¿Será aquí en Japón? – músito Kenny al leer y pasársela a su esposa.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Kushel.

–Quería que fuese sorpresa, sabes que el Hanami se presenta en esta temporada, quiero que lo conozca Eren.

El nombrado estaba muy calmado observando con detenimiento a Levi que se mantenía muy callado, el ajeno volteo a verlo ya que su mirada era intrigante hacía su persona, verde y azul grisáceo chocaron por un lapso siendo el centro de atención de los mayores y de su prima, nadie espero ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Levi al mismo tiempo que Eren soltaba una risilla suave sonriendo cálidamente para él, afianzándose del agarre de su madre que lo mantenía en su regazo alzo sus manos hacía el de cabellos negros volviendo a reír.

Los tres adultos se sorprendieron ante el acto, ya que Levi no era todo sonrisas, tenía una curiosidad innata, sin embargo, mantenía su rostro tal cual serio costumbre por sus padres, dándose ese placer de mostrar cambios de su rostro en pocos momentos no de lleno todos los días.

Ya todos en sus respectivas habitaciones, Kushel había dejado a su hijo dormido por lo que al ingresar a su habitación que compartía con su marido, lo vio guardar su móvil y masajear sus sienes.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada.

–. . . Kenny.

–No han hallado al maldito que contrato a esos imbéciles.

–¿No tienen alguna pista?

–Murakumo, solo un sobrenombre al parecer. –chisto su lengua. –Este atentado es una ofensa a nuestro territorio así como a la mafia que pertenecemos Kushel, sabes como son las demás familias.

Los problemas apenas comenzaban.

–¿Qué dijo Magnolia?

–Que investigará el movimiento de cuentas bancarias, Kushel, la Bratva busca hacerse de más rutas así como manejar en el ámbito político. No sé, pero presiento que ellos andan en esto.

–No hay pruebas Kenny, no podemos desafiarlos sin ellas, ¿Qué acaso quieres iniciar una guerra?

–No. –se cruzo de brazos sentado en la orilla de la cama –.Maldita sea.

–Tranquilo. –se acercó haciendo un pequeño masaje en sus hombros –No nos faltan enemigos, pero hemos podido con ellos.

–Absolutamente.

–Además, escuchaste a Carla, no somos los únicos con problemas, me alivia que ella tenga a Erwin. Se escuchaba tan atenta ante las actividades de esté.

–Te apuesto que Erwin se le declara pronto, no tardando unos tres meses.

–Cinco.

–Ho, ¿quieres apostar?

–Un mes de vacaciones en Italia si gano, si tu ganas, te compro ese Mercedez que tanto quieres.

–Ve preparando tu chequera, nunca pierdo Kushel. –apagó la luz acercándose fieramente a su mujer.

Dos meses después.

En Calabria, Italia, en la mansión principal de la familia Genovese.

–Hannes, creo que me estoy enamorando. – la suave voz de Carla distrajo al hombre de cabellera rubia con bigote y barba corta.

Apagó la luz acercándose fieramente a su esposa.

Tres meses después.

–¿Quién es el afortunado si se puede saber? –dejo los documentos en el escritorio, se encontraban en el despacho de la castaña, quien bufó algo cohibida ante la pregunta . –Carla…

–Erwin –susurró desviando la mirada

–¿Qué?

–Erwin, Hannes. –subió su tono de voz abochornada –Erwin Smith.

 **Algo de humor al final, okno, bueno si, jaja, espero que les agrade, ahora viene la dulzura del momento, gracias a todos los que le dieron follow y favoritos a esta historia, en verdad lamento el retraso, pero de aquí seguimos. Gracias a sus comentarios:**

 **Miyu-chan: Fue una decisión difícil lo de Grisha, pero justo di en el punto para lo que ocurrirá después. Levi, si, siendo pequeño era justo poner que se quedaría como un trauma pero lo superara, justo ahora en este capítulo lo hago entender, no todo es fácil de donde provienen tanto él como Eren, espero te siga agradando la historia y una disculpa grandota por publicar hasta ahora :') Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡me ánimo!**

 **Ame8910: Mi primer comentario, esta justamente enmarcado *-* -le pone muchos corazones- ¡Muchas gracias! Creí que no les gustaría, me dieron nervios x'D pero aquí sigo, respecto a tu pregunta, Levi tiene cinco años pero en este te darás cuenta que ya cumplió un año más, ya se viene la dulzura espero te siga gustando y gracias por tu preciosas palabras -corazones-**

 **Saltos en el tiempo en próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer esta historias, ¿review? Ustedes deciden si dejarlo o no, nos vemos :'3**


End file.
